Coração versus lógica
by Naru-L
Summary: Kagome está voltando para sua Era, e isso faz com que InuYasha pense em seus sentimentos. [InuYasha POV]


**Coração versus lógica

* * *

**

**Disclaimer**- Não me pertencem! Só gosto de torturá-lo e... Err... Brincar com eles:)

**N.A. ****-** Resposta o desafio relampago do Fórum Mundo dos Fics baseado na música** What's love got to do with it?** com as palavras obrigatórias coração, lógica, opostos, emoção.

**Fanfic** - Naru-L

**

* * *

**

Por muito tempo pensei ser capaz de ignorar a existência de meu **coração**. Depois de ser ferido incontáveis vezes, é apenas natural aprender a não confiar nos sentimentos.

Acreditei que o amor era desnecessário. **Emoção** facilmente ignorada. Não precisava de amigos, ou uma pessoa especial a meu lado. Achei que era mais fácil ferir antes de ser ferido, magoar antes de ser magoado.

Era fácil viver sem laços, rosnando, lutando e matando. Afastando-me de todos que tentavam se aproximar. Foi fácil até que uma garota, com olhos que expressam cada uma de suas emoções, sem medo das conseqüências, apareceu em minha vida.

Eu a odiei por ser tão fraca. Eu a magoei, feri, tentei encarar suas lágrimas como sinais de fraqueza, julgando-a de acordo com minha lógica:

Sem perceber sua presença tornou-se tão necessária que sua ausência era algo doloroso demais para que eu pudesse suportar. Peguei-me deixando que se magoasse apenas para que tivesse uma desculpa para abraçá-la, consolá-la, inspirar o perfume e deixar-me preencher com essa estranha satisfação.

Posso fingir a maior parte do tempo que não sinto nada por ela, isso se não levar em conta momentos como este em que Kagome está se preparando para voltar para casa.

- Covarde.

- Falando sozinho, InuYasha?

- Não. – Resmungo a resposta, cruzando os braços mal humorado. Continuo fitando a garota arrumar seus pertences dentro da mochila amarela.

- Não vou ficar fora por muito tempo.

- Eu sei. – Observo-a colocar a mochila nas costas, sentindo meu coração se apertar quando ela dá o primeiro passo em direção a porta da cabana. Droga, eu deveria ser capaz de lutar contra isso e vencer, como fiz com cada uma das coisas em minha vida.

Kagome pára na porta, virando-se em minha direção com um pequeno sorriso, quase como se pudesse ler meus pensamentos. Detesto quando ela faz isso.

- O que foi? – Suspiro, girando os olhos. – Esperando que eu comece uma discussão sobre como não deveria se preocupar com coisas inúteis como voltar para sua Era?

- Talvez. – Ela continua sorrindo enquanto estende a mão em minha direção.

Franzo o cenho, observando a mão delicada esticada no ar, esperando pela minha. Aperto os braços com força contra o peito, tentando não ceder a tentação de tocá-la.

- Vá logo embora.

Kagome pisca, baixando o braço lentamente como se minhas palavras a tivessem atingido com a força de um tapa. Posso ver a expressão dela mudar, o brilho dos olhos claros se apagar enquanto ela se vira para deixar a cabana.

- Um desses dias, InuYasha, você vai se arrepender do que fala.

Fecho os olhos com força, ignorando o que suas palavras provocam. Não quero vê-la partir e sentir como se estivesse levando um pedaço de mim naquela estúpida mochila amarela.

Eu a magoei e feri tantas vezes e sempre a tive a meu lado.

Somos **opostos** destinados a ficarem juntos.

Meu corpo se move sem que eu possa controlá-lo e antes que perceba estou ao lado da garota irritante, abraçando-a com força contra meu peito e ignorando os olhares das pessoas próximas.

- O que está fazendo?

Pisco, percebendo que ainda estou abraçando-a, tentado a nunca deixá-la se afastar. Inspiro profundamente, sentindo o suave perfume que só ela é capaz de exalar.

- InuYasha, está me assustando...

- Não preciso me preocupar, Kagome. – Fecho os olhos, roçando meu rosto no dela suavemente. – Sei que nunca vai me abandonar.

Posso ouvir o riso abafado contra meu peito, e os braços dela finalmente circundando meu corpo. Fecho os olhos, abraçando-a com mais força, amaldiçoando a estúpida mochila que atrapalha meus gestos e os comentários idiotas do trio que se afasta.

- InuYasha, eu preciso ir para casa.

Abro meus olhos, afastando-me apenas o suficiente para poder observar seu rosto.

- Eu preciso de você aqui. – Sei pela expressão em seu rosto que está prestes a começar um discurso sobre haver coisas mais importantes que procurar fragmentos, e no momento não estou disposto a discutir.

Deixo meus lábios tocarem os dela, calando seus protestos, e silenciosamente dizendo que caçar fragmentos é a ultima coisa passando por minha mente.

Quem precisa de **lógica** quando o coração fala mais alto?


End file.
